Tough Decisions
by sweetredranger
Summary: - Sequel to Bee Team- Now that the group has returned to Amber Beach. With everything, Tracy has gone through since becoming a ranger and the changes that have happened to her and her friends' lives. She is debating whether moving to Amber Beach was a good idea.
1. A memory best partly forgotten

Ratchet's POV

I activate my holoform while I wait for Matias to come out of his house. He has been confident that Tracy has kept his nephew safe wherever the ground bridge sent them. I still feel guilty for not being able to stop the boy before he was able to get to the controls. I move my right hand to the glove compartment so I can take the scanner out. I turn it on and set it to go off when it detects a signal from either Tracy's, Bobby's, or Ashley's energems or another ground bridge opening. Then place it on the dashboard, and see Matias walking out of the front door.

He gets in and buckles up. I pick up the scanner and give it to him.

"It hard to believe it's only been two days since Lach snuck into the ground bridge," I say, "I'm still shocked you weren't too concerned about his well being,"

"I am concerned about that Ratchet, but my heart is telling me that he is safe," Matias says, "I'm positive that Lach ended up wherever the portal sent Patricia and Bobby,"

"I'm not sure if this is the best time to ask this, but how did your wife die?" I ask quickly, changing the subject as I back out of the driveway.

Matias's POV

I let out a long sigh and look down at the scanner.

"I should be mad by how quickly you change the conversation," I say, "But, I'm not sure where to start."

I slowly look up and turn my head towards the window to see us pass a house where a family is playing in the front yard.

"I'll start with the happy part of the day our family wishes that we could go back and forget that a part of it, especially Patricia,"

"When did it happen?" Ratchet asks.

"It was the night Patricia and her friends graduated from high school."

"I thought all school-age humans happily anticipate that day, why would Tracy want to forget about the ceremony?" Ratchet asks.

"That isn't the part Patricia wants to forget," I answer, "After the ceremony ended, we were in the cafeteria taking a few more pictures of Patricia and her friends."

"I'm sorry to keep interrupting, but when does the bad thing happen?" Ratchet says.

"I'm just getting to it," I reply, "After we take five pictures, Patricia changed into her riding clothes. Then her father began to get upset since he believed it wasn't a good idea for her to ride with my wife on her motorcycle."

I chuckle as I start to remember my wife's argument. "Mary told Tracy's father that Patricia would be perfectly safe since she won't be driving," I smile before continuing, "Then Patricia asked if we could go for ice cream to celebrate. The boys were on board with their sister's idea since they were cheering and jumping up and down. Tracy's father said yes, and we walk out to the parking lot. As we are waiting to turn out onto the street, my wife and Patricia are in front of me."

I look down at my hands and notice they are shaking. A lump starts to form in my throat since this story is about to get to the sad part.

"After my wife checked to see it was safe to make the turn," My voice begins to crack as I start to get emotional, "She starts to pull out when I hear the roar of an engine and the next thing I see is a car driving the wrong way right towards them."

I know I was crying since I feel the tears landing on my hands; I do my best to keep going. Then I tell Ratchet about hearing the tires squeal as the driver tries to stop the car. But it was like putting salt in an open wound. The car smashes into the motorcycle. Patricia and my wife flew up into the air. My wife landed in front of the guardrail and slammed her head against it. Assisted by the hands of fate, Patricia went over it and landed in the field.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasps.

Anger starts to fill my veins, "The worst part it the driver of the car, never fully stop the vehicle he/she just drove away," I through my tears.

"That human was worse than a decpticon," Ratchet says.

"I agree with you there, partner," I say, "Then I get out of my car. Then Patricia's parents and I ran out to check on them. My heart broke when Tracy's father and I checked on Patricia. Before I lifted the visor on her helmet, Patricia's father held her head since we were worried about a possible neck injury. The only thing Patricia said before she lost consciousness was to tell her that she was sorry,"

"I'm sorry for asking to tell me this," Ratchet says.

"It's alright, Ratchet," I say, using the sleeve of my shirt to dry my tears.

"So, did your wife die at the scene?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes,"

"So, I take it Patricia is suffering from survivor's guilt?" Ratchet says.

"Yes, and she also has PTSD. I noticed when Patricia was displaying the symptoms of Acute Stress Disorder, but her doctors just ignored me." I say, "If they listened to me she could have gotten help before it progressed to PTSD,"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ratchet asks.

"I'd like to take Patricia to see a therapist, but I have a feeling she is going to be stubborn and refuse to go," I sigh.

Normal POV

A few seconds later, the scanner goes off. Ratchet pulls off to the side of the road. Matias hands it to Ratchet. He looked at it and did something most members of Team Prime hasn't seen him do - smile.

"Optimus, I've picked up a signal of a ground bridge portal opening, and the scanner also is reading a trace of Tracy's and her friends' energems," Ratchet says.


	2. Welcome Home 'Celebration'

Normal POV

"Where is it Ratchet?" Optimus asks.

"In the forest outside of Amber Beach," Ratchet says.

"Okay, I have Bulkhead and Wheeljack meet up with you at your current coordinates," Optimus says.

Meanwhile aboard the Nemesis, Heckyl and Megatron chuckle hearing the Autobots conversation thanks to Laserbeak skillfully hiding behind one of the trees.

"I think we need to send a 'welcoming committee' to great them," Megatron chuckles.

"Yes, we should," Heckyl adds chuckling as well.

In the forest, Tracy, her friends, and brothers land in a pile on the forest path.

"How come we landed in a pile when we walked through the ground bridge?" Lach asks.

"I'm not sure buddy, and I'm glad none of you got hurt. So, can everyone get off of me, please? I tired of look at dirt," Tracy says.

Bobby helps Tracy up. Then the group looks up towards the sky. They see a fleet of purple jets flying towards them.

"Oh Scra...shoot," Tracy says.

"Ricia what are they?" Lach asks.

"They might be Megatron's welcoming committee," Tracy answers.

Everyone looks down to see Heckyl's 'welcoming committee' coming towards them.

"What about those strange looking guys with laser blasters," Jordan asks.

"They are called Vivix," Tracy says.

Then the jets transform into robots, The vivix and troopers aim their blasters at the group. Lach and Jordan get behind their sister and hug her tightly in fear.

"We are going to have to morph," Bobby says.

"Are you crazy we can't fight off the vivix and whatever those things that Megatron sent to attack us," Ashley snaps.

"Yeah, They have us outnumbered," Tracy adds.

"Ricia, I'm scared," Lach says.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that you don't get hurt," Tracy says.

As the Vivix walk closer, Tracy's brothers close their eyes when they hear explosions. When they open their eyes, the twins see the other rangers appear in front of them unmorphed. The team turns around and walks over to them.

"It's good to you, my friends," Ivan says.

"We can catch up later, Ivan. Can you take my brothers to safety?" Tracy says.

"Of course Lady Tracy," Ivan says.

Tracy little brother let her sister go. She turns around to face them.

"Boys, I need you two to go with Sir Ivan," Tracy says.

"Sir Ivan, is he a knight?" Jordan asks.

"Yes, and he'll make sure you're safe," Tracy says.

The boys' nod and Ivan leads Tracy's brothers away. Then the Rangers turn to face the vivix and the deceptions. They take out our morphers, activates their chargers, and puts them into the morphers. After the team morphs, Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Mal, Riley, and Koda activate their dino steel armor. Tracy, Ivan, Bobby, and Ashley call for their weapons. The team charges to fight off the vivix. After Tracy defeats the five vivix that attack her, a trooper runs up and grabs her. It happened so fast that Tracy didn't even have time to scream and drops her sword. The rangers hear the sound of engines roaring as the Autobots drive up. The trooper that is holding Tracy in its hand shoots Wheeljack in the shoulder as the 'Bots transform to help the Rangers fight the Decepticons. The silver Ranger lets of a sigh of relief when she sees Bulkhead help Wheeljack to his feet. Then they work together taking out the rest of the 'cons. Tracy tries to reach for her morpher to shoot the 'con. Then she realizes how far it is to the ground and she would more than likely dislocated her shoulder again if she tried to escape. She looks up to see Wheeljack and Bulkhead standing in front of them.

"Put her down Decepticon," Wheeljack demands aim his blaster at the 'con's chest.

"I'll do you one better Autobot," The trooper says.

The decpticon throws Tracy into the air. Then it gets ready to shoot its blaster at her. Bulkhead hits the con's wrist as it fires its weapon. The blast still hits Tracy. She screams out in pain and demorphs. Then her scream turns to one of fear as she plummets towards the ground. Wheeljack runs over and catches Tracy in his right hand.

"Are you okay, partner?" Wheeljack asks.

"I think so," Tracy says.

Tracy tries to sit up, but she starts to see double as a dizzy spell hits her. A few seconds after Tracy lays back down, she faints. Wheeljack tries to wake her up, and after two failed attempts, he runs over to the others. Ratchet asks Wheeljack to put Tracy down. Then he runs his scanner over her. Matias runs up and kneels in front of his niece. He tears off a section of his shirt and tries his best to dry the sweat that is rolling down Tracy's face.

"Did the 'Cons use dark energon on her again?" Wheeljack asks.

"No, but we need to get Tracy back to the base. The tracking chip Megatron asked Knockout to put in her. It appears that the blast broke it half now her immune system is treating it like a virus. Her body temperature is rising." Ratchet says.

"What would happen if it keeps going up?" Smokescreen asks.

"Her internal organs would start to shut down, and she would die," Matias answers.

"Bumblebee, activate the ground bridge," Optimus says.

"Also, have Knockout prep the medical bay for emergency surgery," Ratchet adds.


	3. Tracy sees her 'Aunt' Again

Ratchet's POV

Wheeljack places Tracy down on the bed. Knockout attaches the monitor. When I first scanned Tracy, her temperature was 103. Now it's 106. After Matias wipes the sweat off her face for the fifth time, I look down and see her eyes flutter and slowly open.

"Ratchet, am I going to die?" Tracy asks, frightened.

I feel a sharp pain in the spark when I realize Tracy's current situation is my fault. If I had Knockout remove the chip after he told me about it. Tracy wouldn't be so near to death. Matias reassures her that she's going to alright. Then I ask him to help me find a vein in Tracy's arm since she is severally dehydrated. I look over at Knockout and see him getting the anesthetic gas ready to put her under for the surgery. I put my hand on his wrist to prevent him from placing the mask on Tracy's face.

"Knockout, we can't put Tracy to sleep. It's too risky," I say.

"I agree, Ratchet. Patricia's body is too weak. So, we'll use a local anesthetic to numb the nerves in her arm for the surgery."

Normal POV

Knockout hands Matias the needle with the anesthetic. Then he injects it into Tracy's arm. Knockout moves a metal cart next to the bed. The lower one of bed rails and places Tracy's arm on top of it, so he'd have a better surface to work on to perform the procedure. Then he picks up the scalpel and makes a small incision where he put the chip in Tracy's arm. He sets it down and picks up the tweezers. His hand starts to shake as he puts the two sides against the first half of the chip. His spark starts to race when he extracted it and didn't hear the steady beep of the machine tracking Tracy's heart rate. He drops the tweezers.

"Matias go get the defibrillator," Ratchet shouts.

Inside Tracy's head, she is walking down a path leading to a large gate surrounded by a bright light and angels. Tracy is about to place her left hand on the latch to open it.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Mary asks.

"Aunt Mary," Tracy says.

Tracy turns around to see her Aunt standing a few feet behind her. She runs up to Mary and gives her a bear hug.

"Aunt Mary," Tracy says.

"Yes, Pip, it's me," Mary says.

"Why did you have to leave?" Tracy asks.

"I miss you too, Pip, but God was ready for me to come home," Mary says.

"Why could have God waited a little longer," Tracy asks.

Mary kisses her niece on the forehead and fixes her hair, "Honey, you know God has a plan for all of us."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he had to take you away from me right after I graduated high school," Tracy says.

"We don't have time to discuss this now, Pip," Mary says.

"Why? Doesn't he want me to come home now?" Tracy asks.

"No, Pip, he isn't ready yet. That's why I'm stopping you." Mary says.

"Okay, but if I can see you right now, doesn't that mean I'm dead?" Tracy asks.

"No, Pip, you're in limbo," Mary says.

"Aunt Mary, can I ask you one more question? Are you my mom and not my Aunt?" Tracy says.

"Yes, I'm your mom. Pip. Matias is your father," Mary says.

"Why didn't you and Uncle Matias, I mean dad let, mom and dad, I mean Aunt Addison and Uncle Mace raise me?" Tracy asks.

"I'm sorry, Pip, but I can't tell you that now. You have to go back to your father, the Autobots, and your fellow rangers." Mary says.

"But I don't want you to leave me again," Tracy says.

"Pip, I'm never far away," Mary says.

She places her hand on Tracy's heart and starts to fade away. The last thing she says is to tell Matias that she says hi.

Knockout's POV

I keep looking back at the monitor and anxiously wait for Tracy's heart to start again. The defibrillator shocks Tracy a third time. We let out a sigh relief when we see the line return, and her pulse shows up on the screen. Then I get back to work, and Ratchet hands me a clean pair of tweezers. I had to remove a few pieces of Tracy's triceps before I can remove the chip. I stitch the incision shut and leave the medical bay. As I enter the main room, Wheeljack runs up to me.

"How is Tracy doing ?" Wheeljack asks.

I inform him that the surgery went well other than Tracy's heart stopped for a few seconds. Wheeljack pushes me to the right and runs to the medical bay. I stand in silence, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Tracy nearly died because of my actions.

Matias's POV

I never want to go through that again. I hear one of the other 'bots run up and look up to see Wheeljack appear and kneel in front of the bed.

"Knockout said Tracy's heart stopped is she still online... I mean alive?" Wheeljack asks.

"Calm down Wheeljack, Patricia is alive,"

Then we hear a small groan and look down at my niece and see her start to wake up.

"Hey, partner, how do you feel?" Wheeljack asks.

"Like Optimus ran me over, He didn't, did he?" Patricia asks.

"No, Patricia, Optimus didn't run you over. Your body is exhausted from all the physical stress it just went through since you got zapped by that Decepticon."

"Hey, Dad, Aunt Mary, I mean mom says hi," Patricia says.

"Why did Tracy call you, dad? I thought you were her uncle? Ratchet asks.

"I'll explain everything in a bit, I promise," I reply, I place my hand on her forehead and still feels a little warm.

"Alright, I hope you're just going to tell me that she is just delirious," Ratchet says.

"When did you see Mary?" I ask, moving my hand away then placing a new damp cloth on her forehead.

"When I was walking down a path leading to a gate surrounded by angels." Patricia says, "She told me that God wasn't ready for me to come home,"

"What else did she say?" I ask.

"Just that she is in my heart," Patricia says.

She tries to sit up, but I stop her, "No, you don't. Your fever hasn't broken, yet, so you still need to rest,"

Patricia slowly falls back to sleep. Before Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I leave the medical bay, I ask Knockout to stay in the med bay to keep an eye on my niece. A few seconds after we enter the command center, I see Bobby and Lach riding in on a dino-themed dirt bike. I walk over to them and help Lach down off the bike. He quickly takes off his helmet.

"Is sissy, okay, she never showed up to meet up with me and Sir Ivan," Lach says.

"Relax, little man, your cousin is fine. She needs to rest," I reply.

"Why did you call Ricia, my cousin? We are brother and sister, right?" Lach asks.

"No, you and Patricia aren't siblings. You two are cousins, your mom and dad are Patricia's Aunt and Uncle," I say.

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asks.

I explain everything in age-appropriate terms in the hope that Lach will be able to understand what I'm saying.

"Why haven't you told Tracy about this?" Wheeljack asks.

"I've brought this up to Mary before she passed, but whenever I mentioned it to my brother, Mace and his wife, Addison. They said it wasn't necessary since Patrica never addressed it." I say.

"Isn't keeping a secret from a family member wrong?" Lach asks.

"Yes, and I will tell Patricia in a few days," I say.

"Matias, I think you should bring Mace and Addison here. You three have kept this a secret from Tracy, her whole life." Optimus says.

"Regardless of whether your brother and his wife think it necessary, the three of you need to tell her, you've procrastinated long enough," Ratchet says.

"Optimus, I'm not sure bringing Addison and Mace here is a good idea. But, you and Ratchet are right, we need to do this," I sigh.

An hour later, Patricia's fever broke, and she was sitting on the couch watching tv with Lach. I asked Knockout if he would be okay with giving me a ride to the hotel my brother and Addison were staying at to bring them to the base. I explained everything to them on the way. They shocked to hear I've been working with an alien medic for the past two months and equally surprised that Patricia got caught up in the war between the Autobot and Decepticons and about her being a Power Ranger.

Normal POV

Tracy turns off the tv and turns around to see Addison and Mace get out of Knockout. She walks down the stairs and goes over to them.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Tracy asks.

"Patricia, sweetheart, Mace, Matias and I have something to tell you," Addison says.

"Does it have to do with why I felt like I had more of parental bond with Aunt Mary and Uncle Matias than I did with you and dad," Tracy says.

"Yes, the truth is that Mary and Matias tried to have kids, but after having a miscarriage, Mary found out that she couldn't have children," Addison says.

"So, Mary, I mean mom and Matias asked you to be a surrogate," Tracy says.

"Yes," Addison says.

"But, how come after I was born Mom and Matias let you and Mace raise me instead of them," Tracy asks.

"Because sweetheart, even though you weren't our first biological daughter, Mace and I still had that felt like you were our first baby. We fell in love with you as soon as we saw you," Addison says.

"Mary and I decided to let Addison and Mace raise you because we didn't want to take you away from them," Matias says.

"Didn't any of you considering moving to one state so all of you could have raised me together and avoiding even having this conversation," Tracy snaps, as Lach comes down the stairs and grabs Tracy's hand. She looks down at him. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me my whole life, and then you had another kid. Then, in turn, lied to him, telling him we're siblings when we're cousins. I'm sure how confused he's feeling right now, but I need some space to try to process all this," Tracy continues as tears begin to build up in her eyes, slowly letting go of Lach's hand.

Tracy's POV

I didn't want Lach to see me cry because I know he thinks I'm his hero. I turn around and start to run away as Lach lunges forward. I crouch down and catch him in my arms.

"Ricia, can we find somewhere to be confused and process what just happened together?" Lach asks.

I nod and slowly stand up, then walk out of the room to the Jackhammer. I get halfway down the hallway as L glance over my shoulder. I see Wheeljack following me. I turn around, set Lach on the floor, and see Wheeljack put his hand down in front of us.

"If you are planning on going to the Jackhammer, how about we go for a spin?" Wheeljack says.

I nod, and we walk onto it. Wheeljack puts us on his shoulder and walks out to the ship.


	4. Asking for help

Normal POV

Three days later, Lach, Addison, and Mace had gone back to Michigan. At the base, Tracy is patiently waiting for Arcee to get back from a mission with Bulkhead. The young woman is sitting on the couch. She is still confused about how she is supposed to feel now that she found out that Matias is her biological father. Lach isn't her little brother. They are cousins, and the two people that raised her were her aunt and uncle and not her actual parents. Also, she has been having nightmares about the accident that killed her mom Mary for the past few days. So, she didn't want to go to sleep to prevent another one from happening. Five minutes later, Tracy decides to get up and walk around to keep herself awake. She goes to the lab to see if Knockout or Ratchet have heard from Bulk or Arcee.

In the lab, Ratchet and Knockout are hard at work on the Synthetic Energon then they hear Tracy let out a big yawn as walks up to the railing Knockout looks away from his microscope and sees the warn out young adult fighting to hold herself up as well as keep her eyes open.

"Hey, Knockout, have you or Ratchet heard anything from Acree or Bulkhead?" Tracy asks as she shakes her head to wake herself up.

"No, Tracy, we haven't," Knockout answers.

"Okay, so have you two had any luck on making a more stable form of SynthEn?" Tracy asks through another yawn.

"Not yet, but now that Knockout brought some of the equipment from his lab on the Nemesis. It won't be much longer till we figure it out," Ratchet says, quickly looking away from his notes after hearing a clacking sound.

He sees Tracy's arms shake as she tries to pull herself up. After three tries, Tracy manages to get to her feet. She folds her arms over the rail and sets her chin on top of them.

"Tracy, why are you so tired?" Ratchet asks.

"Bobby and Ashley did mention your not a morning person, but you look exhausted," Knockout adds.

"I haven't been sleeping too well. That's all," Tracy says as she blinks several times to keep herself from falling asleep.

"You been having nightmares about the accident, haven't you?" Ratchet asks.

"How did you know about the one memory I want to removed from my mind?" Tracy snaps.

"I asked your father about how your mom passed," Ratchet says.

"So, he told you that the last memory I have of my mom is her getting killed," Tracy snaps.

Ratchet nods. Tracy pushes herself off the railing and starts to walk over to the medics. Her body finally gives out, and she collapses after three steps. Knockout quickly reaches his hand over to catch her. She lands on his palm. Tracy groans before rolling over and slowly opening her eyes.

"Thank you for the save Knockout. I'm fine. You can put me down now," Tracy says confidently.

"I am going to put you down on a bed here in the lab so that you can rest," Knockout says.

Knockout turns around and sees that Ratchet already has a bed ready. He lays Tracy down gently. Tracy spends another few seconds fighting her body's signals telling her to go to sleep. The medics go back to work when she finally slipped off into dreamland. Ten minutes later, Tracy starts to toss and turn as a nightmare begins. This time when she woke up, Tracy was able to keep herself calm enough so she wouldn't shake like a leaf. She is unable to prevent the tears from streaming down her cheeks. The medics turn around when they hear Tracy crying. Ratchet activates his holoform. When it is close enough, Tracy doesn't hesitate and wraps her arms around the holoform.

"Everything is okay," Ratchet says in a calm tone.

Once Tracy has calmed down, she let go of Ratchet's holoform. Now sitting straight up and facing Knock Out. He hands her a tissue she smiles and takes it from him. She dries her eyes and throws it away.

"Knockout, do the Decepticons have something that can help me forgot the memory of the accident?" Tracy asks.

"Shockwave did develop the cortical psychic patch during the great war," Knock Out says.

"Does the cortical psychic patch allow you to delete memories?" Tracy asks.

"I'm afraid not, my dear, it shows the memories to watch them." Knock Out says.

"Why didn't Shockwave even consider adding the feature into it?" Tracy says.

"No, he hasn't," Knockout answers.

"Tracy, you are aware you have developed PTSD from the accident?" Ratchet says.

"Yes, and I'm sure Mr. Baker said I refused to go to therapy, I do want to go but the thought of having to talk to a person who can't empathize with me and is technically a stranger to me just makes my anxiety levels skyrocket," Tracy says.

"Matias did mention that," Ratchet says.

"I finally think I'm ready to talk about the accident with someone, but I'd rather talk to someone who can empathize with me. I mean, I wouldn't want someone to experience the same thing I did, but..." Tracy says.

"I understand what you're trying to say. You'd rather talk someone trust and understand what your feeling so you'd feel like talking about it out means something," Arcee says, walking in.

"Not to mention, I remember the driver of the car was a man, and all the therapists around here are men. I don't feel all that comfortable opening up to the opposite gender," Tracy says.

Arcee activates her holoform, it walks over to Tracy and places her hand on Tracy's shoulder. Tracy slowly looks up.

"How about we go outside and talk for a bit. Just us girls," Arcee says.

Tracy nods.


	5. A trip down Traumatic Memory Lane

Normal POV

Savanna, Prince Philip, and Korina are walking around the castle garden.

"Savanna, do you remember how you ended up in that escape pod?" Korina asks.

"Yes, I was on Megatron's warship. Tracy was there too," Savanna replies.

"What else happened?" Prince Philip asks.

Savanna tells them all she remembers from her short 'stay' on the Nemesis. A few seconds later, Prince Philip and Korina see a turquoise heart tattoo on her right arm just below her wrist start to glow. Savanna starts to cry out in pain. Korina runs over to her. She quickly steps back as she watches Savanna begin to change into an alien. Korina runs over to Prince Philip. She gets into a ready stance to defend herself.

"Savanna, your new appearance looks strikingly similar to Sinde's other half except for the heart-shaped head," Prince Philip says, pointing his morpher at her.

"There is a reason for that," Savanna says, looking down at her feet.

"We are listening," Korina says.

"Yes, Heckl is my brother," Savanna sighs.

"What," They gasp.

Arcee's POV

Tracy and I go to the roof. She sits down the edge of the cliff.

"Tracy, I know we came up here to talk about your mom, but I wasn't expecting to see you sitting so close to the edge,"

"I guess right now, I'm still a little on edge from the nightmare that my fear of heights isn't getting to me," Tracy says.

"How about you move away from the edge just a bit. I'm sure Matias would rip out my spark if you were to fall off," I say, trying to make a joke.

"He might not rip out your spark, but you might have to hear him shout my full name for the third or fourth time since you and Bulk kind of rescued me from Knockout," Tracy jokes back.

Tracy moves back so that the heels of her shoes are resting on the side of the cliff. I sit down next to her.

"Arcee, I don't mean to rude or anything, but how do you understand how I'm feeling?" Tracy asks.

"Because during the war for Cybertron, my first partner, Tailgate, a Decepticon called Arachnid captured us. She had me chained to the ceiling of her ship after I showed her I wasn't going to talk. She brought in Tailgate and chained him up to the roof too. When I told her that I didn't know anything about the next attack coordinates, she went over to Tailgate and..."

"She murdered him right in front of you," Tracy says, completing my sentence.

"Yes, and for a while afterward I pushed everyone away,"

"Did you find another partner?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, his name was Cliffjumper,"

"What was he like?" Tracy asks.

"He was quite the conversationalist,"

"Wow, he sounds a lot like Mary I mean mom," Tracy chuckles.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, whenever we went for a drive, Mary would never turn on the radio. She'd always want me to tell her everything about school," Tracy answers.

"Didn't that bug you since you don't like to talk all that much?"

"Not really," Tracy says, "If it weren't for her I'd never taken the class to get the endorsement added to my license,"

"How did she do that?"

"She told my dad that she'd be the one observing me when I went out on the road," Tracy says.

"I hate to change the subject so quickly like this, but if you're ready I think it would best if you tell me about the accident,"

"It does seem fair, I mean, you told me about your traumatic event. Should tell you about mine," Tracy sighs.

Tracy moves her legs, so she is sitting with them crossed over each other. I was confused when she starts to tell me about the night she and her friends graduated from high school. After finishing talking about that her voice cracks continuing to say about her and Mary starting to pull out of the parking lot to leave the school, I see tears begin to build up in her eyes when she mentions a red car speeding down the road at them. Her hands start to shake when Tracy describes all the sounds she hears from the squealing tires and the crunching as the car hits the bike. The tears are streaming down her face when she struggles to finish her story. She choaks back her sobs to say that the last thing she remembers before waking up in the back of an ambulance was Mary screaming out in pain as she slams against the guardrail.

I look up at the sky as I feel my spark start to break. I remember Jack telling me that graduating from high school is supposed to be a happy time in a human's life. I have a sinking feeling that Tracy wishes that she could go back to prevent the accident from happening. Then something wet fall on my arm I glance down to see that Tracy has moved closer. She is hugging my arm as more tears continue to escape from her eyes.

Normal POV

Back in Zandar, Savanna steps closer to Prince Philip and Korina.

"I'm nothing like my brother honest," Savanna says.

"Why should we believe you?" Korina asks.

"Because I feel awful about that, the only reason we even become friends with Tracy was so my brother could get her energem," Savanna sighs.

"If you want to make amends, you should come to the Autobot base and show everyone your true colors," Korina says.

"Okay, if its the only way to prove to you that I'm telling the truth," Savanna says.

Arcee's POV

Tracy manages to calm herself down and looks up at me. Then she asks, "All the tears won't cause some rust to form, will it?"

"No, Tracy I'll be fine,"

Tracy smiles and lets go of my arm. She starts to stand up, but her legs begin to shake as she gets to her feet. A few seconds later, Tracy loses her balance, so I quickly move my arm. She lands in a sitting position on my palm.

"Thanks, my legs must have fallen asleep," Tracy says.

"You're welcome,"

"Arcee, do you think you can help me with something else?" Tracy asks.

"Of course, what is it?"

"After the accident, I've been terrified of riding as a passenger on a motorcycle. Do you think we could work together to help me get over my fear?" Tracy says.

"I'd be happy to help, so when do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow, just telling you about the accident was enough therapy for one day," Tracy says.

"Sounds good," I say.


	6. Embarrassing Vince

Tracy's POV

I spent the night at Jack's house. I was ok with sleeping on the pullout bed but June instead that I stay in the guest room. I told Jack that Arcee is taking me to therapy tomorrow so I'd drop him off at school. I wake up and change into my riding gear. A gray t-shirt that has a Pikachu on it, a pair of REV'IT! Madison 2 Women's Jeans and a pair of AdTec Women's 11" Laser Eagle Biker Boots. MySpidi Summer Net Women's Jacket, sky blue riding gloves, and helmet are sitting on the desk. I'll put that stuff on after I finish making breakfast. I walk to the kitchen and go over to the fridge.

I bought a few things at the store while June was working the night shift. I take out the items, I skilfully hide in between all the tofu, eggs whites and other organic food June had bought no doubt to make sure Jack was eating healthy, which include, real eggs, pork bacon, and the fatting cheese. I close the door and start making breakfast. I usually don't eat this kind of food since I'm an athlete no matter what my cousin Jackson thinks.

I know I'm evil by cooking the bacon first, but Jack did need to get up so he wouldn't be late for school. A few seconds later I hear him coming down the stairs.

"So, I'm not dreaming I am smelling bacon," Jack says.

I turn off the heat before I spin around to him poking is head around the corner, "Yes, sorry about that, but your mom would be upset if you were late to school,"

"True, so is that vegan bacon?" Jack asks.

"No, it's the not so heart friendly kind," I reply.

"Sweet, so why are you making breakfast?" Jack asks.

"One, since your mom and my uncle are dating we are obligated to at least get along."

"That is true, but I don't think you need to worry about us getting along," Jack says slowly stepping on into the doorway. I try not to chuckle seeing him in his Superman boxers.

"How come?" I ask as I take a deep breath to prevent myself from bursting out in laughter,

"You are a nice person who happens to like to ride motorcycles. So we do have a few things in common," Jack replies.

"True, so back to breakfast, I hope you are okay with ham and cheese omelet?"

"Sounds great," Jack says.

"Morning Jack, nice shorts," Arcee says as her holorform walks up behind him.

"Arcee those aren't shorts, they are called boxers," I snicker.

Jack's cheeks turn beet red before quickly running back upstairs to his room.

Jack's POV

 _I can't believe that Arcee saw me in my boxers._

I quickly put on my usual outfit, grab my book bag and go back downstairs to eat breakfast. I hang it on the edge of the chair and sit down. Tracy sets a plate in front of me.

"Are you going to eat?"

"I grab something on the way to the base," Tracy answers.

As I finish up and offer to do the dishes Tracy smiles and leaves to goes back to the guest room. A few seconds later Tracy returns wearing a leather jacket, riding gloves and is holding her helmet underneath her left armpit.

"What's wrong. is this outfit too much?" Tracy asks.

"No, you just look...pardon my language but super badass,"

"Thanks lets just hope when I drop you off I don't get confused me for your girlfriend," Tracy jokes.

"I don't think that will happen,"

"There is only one way to test your theory let's go," Tracy says.

I nod, grab my book bag, and we walk out to the garage. Tracy walks over to Arcee and outs on her helmet before getting on. I open the garage door, put my bag on my back then put on my helmet. I get onto Arcee too. Then I hear Arcee start the engine. Tracy jumps when I put my hands on her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm little anxious about therapy today," Tracy says.

"Tracy, if you want to wait a bit longer it's alright," Arcee says.

"No, Arcee, I'll be okay. I've been putting this off for the past two months," Tracy says.

Tracy puts her feet on the resting bars. I wanted to say something, but I don't know anything about the accident that caused Tracy's PTSD. Tracy did say the therapy Arcee is helping her with would help Tracy get past one of her fears she acquired after the accident. As Arcee pulls out onto the driveway, I let a long sigh and didn't say anything I listen to the garage door closing behind us before Arcee drives onto the road.

Ten minutes later we pull into the school parking lot. Vince is standing next to the stairs. Arcee parks and I get off. I see him walking over to us as I take off my helmet.

"So, Darby, who is the twig wrapped in leather you let drive your bike?" Vince asks.

Arcee turns off the engine when Tracy lets out an angry growl. From the corner of my eye, I see Tracy takes off her helmet. She clam sets it down on her lap.

"Listen, young man, I'm aware I may look like the least likely person to drive a motorcycle, but that doesn't mean I'm going let you get away with your snarky remark," Tracy says.

"Did you just move here beautiful, what's your name?" Vince says trying to flirt with her.

I start to feel a little sick to my stomach since I know Tracy is two years older than him.

"It's Tracy, but everyone else except my uncle and my cousin Mathew, call me Patricia. Also. I'm going to stop you right there kid," Tracy says.

"Why?" Vince asks.

"Frist, I'm eighteen and second I already have a boyfriend. Lastly, if I were you, I'd hide out in the boys' room for the rest of the day since you just embarrassed yourself in front of some of your classmates." Tracy answers with a smirk.

I start to feel better when I hear a several of the students busting out in laughter as Vince begins to blush from embarrassment and quickly runs into the building. I get off and walk around to the front of the bike.

"That was pretty impressive very few people have stood up to him like that,"

"Yeah, he did give off that school bully vibe," Tracy says.

A few seconds later Miko and Raf walk up.

"Jack, what did we miss?" Raf asks.

"What is Tracy doing here didn't she already graduate?" Miko adds.

"Tracy just embarrassed Vince in front of some of the student when he tried to flirt with her." I answer, "Tracy is borrowing Arcee, so she dropped me off,"

Then the warning bell rings.

"You three should get going before you get detention," Tracy says.

"Don't worry Miko is used to it," Raf says.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it," Miko says.

"So, we'll see you after school at the base right?" Raf asks.

"Yup," Tracy says putting on her helmet.

Arcee turns on the engine again as Miko, Raf, and I walk into the school.

Arcee's POV

"Are you alright your hands are shaking?" I ask as I feel Tracy puts her hands onto the handlebars.

"Yeah, I'm good, I still can't believe I did that," Tracy says.

"How come?"

"Because I still haven't stood up to the students who bullied me in school. No matter what Bobby and Ashley think after hearing that conversation on my phone," Tracy says as she back up and puts her feet on the rest bars.

"Wait, students, how many were there?" I ask as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Three, Jax Dakota, and Bradley. It was just Jax till sixth grade that's when Dakota and Bradley started to hang out with him." Tracy answers.

"Would it be alright with you if the rest of the team heard that conversation?"

"Sure," Tracy says.

We pulls into the base and Tracy gets off then I transform. Bulkhead and Bee were right behind us. They transform as well. Tracy takes off her helmet and puts on the table in front to the TV. She walks over to the computer just as everyone else returns.

"Hey partner, what's with the new dudes? You look amazing," Wheeljack asks.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing, why do you look like what you humans call a hot biker chick," Knockout adds.

"Thank you for the compliments you two. I want to blend in as much as possible when Arcee and I dropped Jack off at school," Tracy says.

Tracy takes her phone out of her jacket pocket. I pick her up and she finds a port on the computer to plug it into. She lets a nervous sigh as we starts to hear the conversation Tracy mentioned on the drive here.

The first voice I hear is a male "Hey, Ratmeriz, I noticed your bodyguards aren't here,"

"What do you and your so-called buddies want Jax?" Tracy asks.

"Can't we just say hi to our classmate?" Jax asks.

"What are we listening to?" Smokescreen asks.

"It something that I think you should hear since teammates shouldn't 'have secrets." Tracy says.

"What are you talking about?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'm sorry Wheeljack, but I never told you that I was bullied when I was in school," Tracy says.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Wheeljack asks.

"Just keep listening and you'll find out," Tracy answers.

"Jax, I know you, Dakota, and Bradley just want to say something mean to ruin my confidence, and self-esteem like the three of you do every Monday. What don't you three just say your rude remarks already, I need to get to class," Tracy says confidently.

"Well, it looks like Einstein's mouse finally using its voice," Jax says.

"Yes, what do I have to do to get the three of you off my back?" Tracy asks.

"Why don't you do our homework for us since our grades are low?" Dakota says.

"Dakota, I'm the second smartest student in our entire class. I'd never do something that would hurt the three of you in the end." Tracy says, "Not to mention all of the teachers know what my handwriting looks like they'll never fall for it,"

We hears a slamming sound along with a clattering before Jax says, "Fine then what do you purpose Genius?"

"What was that sound?" Smokescreen asks.

"Jax probably slammed Tracy against one of those container the students use to hold there books," Bulkhead answers.

"They are called lockers, Bulk," I say.

"What if I tour the three of you for the school year?" Tracy asks gasping for air.

"I'll let you tour the three of us under one condition," Jax says.

We hears a groan, a cough, and a thump before the sound of Tracy's voice returns. It has a slightly scared but still confident tone as she asks,"What is it?"

"You have to hang out with us for two weeks," Jax says.

"What if I refuse?" Tracy asks.

We hear Tracy groan again before Jax's voice returns, "We beat you up so bad you won't be able to anymore of the dorky ballet you like so much or we spread a rumor that you beat up another student. You're choice,"

"Jax, if you and your shadows are going to spread a rumor about me at least try to come up with something believable," Tracy says.

"So, you'd rather have us spread a rumor about you than hang out with us," Dakota says.

"Yes, Dakota, I'd rather have you spread lies about me then hang out with you. I know all Jax wants to turn me into a bully like you," Tracy retorts.

"Fine, Ratmeriz, if you think that us spreading a rumor is less painful then us beating you up. we'll tell everyone that you're planning to cheat on your AP Calculus test," Jax says.

"Jax, some of the other students may believe that rumor, but I know my best friends won't," Tracy says.

"I guess we'll test your theory when they return to school won't we," Jax chuckles.

The clip ends with the sound of laughter, Tracy disconnects her phone and I walk over to Wheeljack. She hops onto his right shoulder and sits down.

"If those bully threatened to beat you up why didn't you tell one of your teachers?" Ratcher asks.

"Ratchet, I guess I believe that I didn't stand up to them since I was so terrified thought the whole thing," Tracy says.

"You did sound a little frightened. but I heard plenty of confidence in your voice." Wheeljack says.

"Jackie is right, Tracy," Bulkhead says.

"Yes, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to a bully, you should be proud of yourself," Optimus compliments

"I am also impressed that you were trying to show those bullies that the easy path and the right path are never the same paths." Knockout says.

"Optimus, Knockout, appreciate what the two of you just said. How is making a deal with Jax so he and the others would leave me alone be courageous?" Tracy asks.

"You stayed true to yourself and never let the bullies force you to choose to change who are," I say.

"That maybe true Arcee, but I didn't feel to proud of myself then and I still don't know." Tracy says.

I'm about to try to say something to cheer Tracy up when the comm alert goes off. Ratchet answers it and Prince Philip's picture shows up on the screen.

"What's wrong your highness, is the caslte under attack?" Ratchet asks.

"No, I'm fine, but would you be so kind as to open up a ground bridge?" Prince Philip says.

"Why?" Tracy asks.

"Savanna got her memory back and she has something to tell you and the other rangers as well as Team Prime." Prince Philip answers.

"I'll head back to Amber Beach to tell the others that we'll have to have a meeting here at the Autobot base," Tracy says.

"Thank you Tracy," Prince Philip says signing off.

"It looks like my therapy session is on hold," Tracy says, "we have to head to Amber Beach,"


	7. Bonding With Knockout?

"When every life meets another life, something will be born."

-Pokemon-

Tracy's POV

I walk back over to the table to grab my helmet and go back over to the bots.

"What is this therapy session you are putting on hold?" Knock Out asks.

"It's to help me get over the fear I developed after the accident," I reply.

"What is this fear if you don't mind sharing," Knock Out says.

"I'm scared of riding as a passenger on a motorcycle, so I asked Arcee to help me," I say, "I felt that it would be a good way to me help with my PTSD."

"I know your uncle would be happy to hear that you decided to do this," Ratchet says.

"I know he will Ratchet, but don't tell him. I want to surprise him," I say.

"How is she going to help you?" Knock Out asks.

"I think it would be better for you to show you than try to explain it," I say. "Wheeljack, I know we are partners in all, but are you okay if I ride with Arcee to Amber Beach?"

Wheeljack nods. The bots transform, and I walk over to Arcee. I put my helmet back on and sit down. As we leave, I see Knock Out is behind us.

"Knock Out, is it a good idea for you to be leaving the base considering that you aren't a con anymore."

"You don't have to worry about me, my dear. Megatron can't track my Autobots signal," Knock Out says.

Normal POV

Wheeljack adjusts his rearview mirror and sees a few bogeys flying up behind him.

"We have company everyone," Wheeljack says.

"So, we are going to fight them, right?" Tracy says.

"You two should keep going I can handle them," Wheeljack replies.

A few seconds later, Wheeljack quickly transforms to prevent himself from crashing into Tracy and Arcee. He feels a burning sensation in his spark when he dodges a blast, and it hits Arcee. He hears Tracy's screams of fear as she flies through the air. Then he sees a blur of red as Knock Out speeds past him.

Knock Out still can't believe how far he has come. First, he offered some of his energon to save Tracy's life after being exposed to dark energon. Now he is risking his finish to prevent her from breaking every bone in her body if she hits the wall. He transforms, grabs her in mid-air, and carefully cups his hands together as he slides across the ground. He crashes into several Pancake prickly pear cacti before he turns around in time for his back to slam against the rock wall.

Knock Out's POV

My spark stops for a few seconds, as I slowly stand up, and lay Tracy down. She wasn't moving, but my spark rate returns to normal as I feel her start to roll around and hear her groan as she begins to sit up. She takes off her helmet and turns to face me.

"Thank you for the save, Knock Out," Tracy says.

"You're welcome,"

"We'll have to catch up with the others," Tracy says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you might want to buff out those scratches and wash off all the cactus juice before any more birds try to lick it off you," Tracy giggles.

I see the bird from the corner of my eyes and bat at it to get it fly away. Then I transform again and open the driver's side door.

"Get in," I snap.

Tracy jumps inside, tosses her helmet on the passenger seat and buckles up.

"What about the others?" Tracy asks, "We can't just abandon them,"

"Tracy, don't worry about us," Wheeljack says.

"Wheeljack is right." Arcee says, "You just got back if you got hurt. Your uncle would figure out how to rip out our sparks."

"We don't have time to argue since we are under attack, my dear. And I apologize in advance for what you humans call 'whiplash'" I say.

I speed off and suddenly stop about ten miles away from the battle. I activated my holoform and set her helmet on the floor in front of it. She groans rubs the back of her neck before looking over at me.

"So, now that we're a safe distance away from the battle. Do you think that you could let me drive?" Tracy asks.

"I could," I reply.

"Could," Tracy asks, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm not sure how well you can drive a car as nice as this," I say.

"I'll be careful, plus you are going to need me you can pay for the car wash," Tracy says.

"What would you do if I said no," I ask.

"I'd probably have to resort to giving you my puppy dog face and saying pretty please till you say yes," Tracy replies.

"Do you think that it will work?" I ask.

I hear Tracy clear her throat. Then she enlarges her eyes over dramatically and makes her bottom lip pop out and quiver.

"Pretty please," Tracy says.

"Sweet Solas Prime, okay, I'll let you drive, how do human parents say no that face?" I say giving in.

"Thank you," Tracy says.

Tracy's POV

I wait for Knock Out to turn off the controls and put the car into drive. I pull back onto the road.

"Knock Out, when did you decide to join the Autobots?" I ask.

"After I found out that Starscream found your medical information and mixed some bee venom in with the dark energon, I felt a strange feeling in my spark. When I realized you could die from an allergic reaction to bee venom," Knockout answers.

"Wouldn't killing me put a major hole in Megatron's plan to find the Autobot base since he doesn't have anyone to track?" I say.

"That is true," Knock Out says.

"I wish I never suggested to Bobby and Ashley that we move to Amber Beach," I whisper under my breath.

"Wait, you are blaming yourself for everything that has happened to you and your friends?" Knock Out asks.

"You heard me?" I ask.

"Yes, but why do you think everything that has happened was your fault?" Knock Out replies.

"It was my fault if I never mentioned that we should move to Amber Beach. We wouldn't have to worry about one of possibly losing our lives because I got them into all this craziness." I answer and let out a shaky breath.

I jump when I feel Knock Out suddenly turn the controls back on and pull the car over to the side of the road.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because, my dear, I have a feeling if this conversation continues the way it does. You might end up scratching my paint job," Knock Out says.

Knock Out's POV

"Are you saying that I'd even consider letting my emotions impair my judgment," Tracy snaps.

I see a few tears start to form in her eyes as she unfastens her seatbelt and quickly gets out. She shows a little restraint and calmly closes the door before running off. I open the passenger side door and runs after her. I'm able to catch up with her and grab her wrist before she can hide behind a rock. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Running away isn't a good way to deal with your problems, my dear," I say.

"I know," Tracy sniffles turning around to face me, "It's just I feel like the universe just wants me to feel bad about every choice I've made since I moved to Amber Beach."

"How do you figure that," I ask as I let go of her wrist.

"Because, whenever I feel like I finally have adjusted to this new phase of my life." Tracy replies as she tries to wipe her tears away, "The universe decided to throw twenty different things at me all at once and expects me to take like a duck to water. Instead of giving me some time to adapt and adjust to everything. I can't handle all the stress, okay. Is that what the universe wanted me to admit?"

I'm in shock when I pull Tracy in for a hug. I was fully expecting her to push me away. She sets her head on my chest, hugs me back, and continues to cry. I'm not even sure what else I can do to help her, so I stand and wait for her to stop crying. A minute later, I look down to see Tracy left her head up and dab away a few stay tears.

"Sorry, about that, Knock Out, I've never been good at dealing with stress," Tracy says.

"It's fine, my dear, but do you often tend to bottle your emotions up like that?"

"Yes, and I know it's not the best or healthiest way to handle my emotions." Tracy says, "But I've never really felt all that comfortable to completely open up and talk about them other than with someone I know I can trust."

"Wait, you're saying that you trust me," I gasp.

"Yes, I mean you did save my life twice," Tracy says.

"Four times," I say correcting her.

"I'm sure it was two. Once with the dark energon and again today when we got attacked," Tracy argues.

"No, it was four, the first is when you exposed to the dark energon. The second was giving you the medicine to help you recover from the allergic reaction Starscream caused by adding the Bee Venom to the dark energon he put into one of my tasers. The third, when you returned through the ground bridge from your little misadventure with your friends and got shot with energon again. I had to remove the chip in your arm before it killed you. The fourth one is from today," I reply.

"Aren't the first two technically count as one since they happened at the same time," Tracy says, "I thought Ratchet did the surgery?" Tracy asks.

"No, he and your uncle were trying to make sure your vitals stayed steady," I answer.

"I'm sure the others were happy that I didn't die," Tracy says.

"They were, but for now you can give directions to that car. Then we'll head to the museum to talk to the rest of the rangers."


	8. The Truth About Savanna

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, shame on both of us."

― Stephen King―

 **The author, Bband1984, owns Savanna.**

Normal POV

Knockout pulls in the parking lot of the Amber Beach dinosaur museum, Tracy waits for him to turn off his engine before getting out. She guides his holoform over to the loading docks to the Tyrannosaurs Rex skull that covers the hidden entrance to the base. She presses down on the tooth to open the hatch to slide.

"A slide, it's that a little immature way of entering the base?" Knockout asks.

"A bit, but we don't have time to discuss things more," Tracy says.

She pulls him over to it then gently pushes Knock Out's holoform down the slide. Tracy sees looks of shock on the others rangers' faces as she helps Knock Out's holoform up off the floor, before taking her energem off her necklace and it floating over to its spot in the alcove on the wall.

"Tracy, why did you bring Knockout here?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, I thought he was fighting with Megatron and the other Decepticons?" Kendal adds.

"Relax, everyone, Knockout decided to switch sides and is an Autobot now," Tracy says.

"How can we be sure that your not under some speel and this isn't some trap that Megatron cooked up to help Heckyl," Chase says.

"If this were a trap Chase, Knockout would have tied me up," Tracy says, "If you still don't believe me just look up the security camera footage, and you'll see an Autobot insignia on the grill of Knockout's Vehicle mode," Tracy continues.

Kendall pulls up a video from one of the cameras and zooms in. She passes it just as Knockout pulls into the parking lot. The group sees the Autobot logo on the grill of the sports car.

"Before we get to why Savanna is here if most of the other Decepticons picked an aircraft for their vehicle mode, Knockout why did you pick an automobile?" Kendall asks.

"I'm just going to give the same response I did when Starscream first complained about it, "I like the way I look in steel-belted radials." Knockout replies.

"Savanna has something to show us," Prince Philip says.

A few seconds later, everyone sees a turquoise heart tattoo on Savanna's right arm just below her wrist start to glow. She starts to cry out in pain. The rangers gasp in shock as they watch Savanna begin to change into an alien.

"She looks like a female version of Snide," Chase says.

"Other than her heart-shaped head," Riley says.

"Savanna is Heckly related to you?" Knockout asks.

Savanna nods. Knockout looks over at Tracy. He sees tears begin to form in her eyes. Tracy feels a wave of disappointment with herself wash over her. Instead of snapping at Savanna while she is in her alien form, Tracy runs away into the cave Koda stays in so she can be alone with her thoughts. She leans up against the wall, as tears start to fall from her eyes, roll down her cheeks, and land on the cave floor.

I promised myself that this wouldn't happen to be again, but it did. Jax and his buddies were right after all the only things I'm good at are being played for a fool and being the butt of someone curl idea of a joke. Tracy thinks.

Tracy slowly slides down on the floor then pulls her knees into her chest and continues to cry. Outside the cave, the rest of Tracy's teammates are confused about Tracy's actions. Savanna changes back into her human form to talk with the group.

"Heckyl and I are related, but you have to believe me that we have nobler intentions on why we need to collect all the energems than Megatron," Savanna says.

"Why do you want them?" Riley asks.

"My brother and I need them so we can use their power to restore our home planet of Senti 6," Savanna says.

"Senti 6, I've never heard of that planet," Knockout says.

"I believe I can tell you all about the history of Senti 6," Keeper says.

Keeper tells the rangers that long ago, shortly after creating the Energems, he and, his apprentice, Zenowing had the ten regular Energems along with them, plus an eleventh one called the Dark Energem (made by the extra dark energy which created the others).

"What happened to the dark energem?" Chase asks.

Keeper says that it was sealed on the planet before he and Zenowing departed. Once he finished, Kendall looks over at Keeper and nods. He teleports himself over to the cave. Tracy slowly lifts her head when she hears the teams Mentor enter the cave.

"Keeper, no offense, but if Miss Morgan sent you here to find out why I left as I did. I'm not really in the mood right now to talk to anyone, human or alien," Tracy says, "Besides, it obvious that I was right all along the silver energem did pick the wrong person to bond with I'm nothing but a fool and should stop being tricked by false first impressions. I also should stop believing that everyone has good somewhere inside them and hoping that they'll decide to make the right choice, in the end, to let their good side come out. It must be a serious flaw in me that I need to fix," Tracy continues as a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tracy, anyone can be fooled by false first impressions, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself for that. As for what you believe to be a flaw in personality that you need to fix, it's not."Keeper says as he walks closer to her.

"Yes, it is," Tracy says, "When I first meet Savanna something in me was telling me not to trust her, but I did see a shred of decency in her, and it turns out that she was pretending to like me so she could take my energem. I don't think I can trust her, my instincts, or my heart ever again," Tracy continues as she stands up quickly, leaving the cave.

Knockout notices as Tracy enter the room she refuses to look at anyone and goes over to the alcove to get her energem before leaving the base. She runs into the forest, morphs, calls for her dino cycle and drives to Jasper, heading for the silo to start her therapy session with Arcee.


	9. A Flaw and A Flashback

"Be happy with being you. Love your flaws. Own your quirks. And know that you are just as perfect as anyone else, exactly as you are."

Ariana Grande

Normal POV

Ratchet sees Tracy driving up on her dino cycle, so he opens the door to the tunnel. Tracy rides in and demorphs after she turns off the engine. Wheeljack, Arcee, and Ratchet activate their holoforms and walk over to her.

"Tracy, how come you rode that bike here?" Acree says.

"Why did you leave so early, what happened?" Wheeljack adds.

"It's my dino cycle," Tracy replies, "As for what happened at the museum, I learn three things," Tracy continues.

"What were they?" Wheeljack asks.

"One, that Savanna has an alien half just like Heckyl." Tracy answers, "And two, that I'm nothing but a fool and need to stop being tricked by false first impressions." Tracy says.a

"Tracy, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. We've been fooled plenty of times during the war when we thought one of our allies had returned to discover that it was a Decepticon trying to trick us just so they could find the location of our team's base," Arcee says.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but isn't not going to work. Besides, Kepper already tried to tell me that a false first impression could fool anyone. I promised myself after what happened with my ex-boyfriend that I wasn't going to let anyone play me as he did, but I've broken that promise the day I first meet Savanna," Tracy says.

"What was the third thing you discovered?" Ratchet asks.

"A huge flaw in me that I need to change." Tracy continues.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, but what is this flaw?" Optimus asks as he walks into the room.

"That I believe everyone has good somewhere inside them and hope that one day they'll decide to make the right choice, in the end, to let their good side come out." Tracy answers.

"Why do you think that is a flaw?" Wheeljack asks.

"I don't know I just do," Tracy says, looking down at her feet.

Optimus activates his holoform. Tracy slowly lifts her head when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Tracy, not every evil person can turn good, but most have a small seed, that needs help to grow. Your belief is not a flaw, but more of the water that will help grow those seeds." Optimus says.

Thanks, Optimus, Can we just get started with the therapy session, please?" Tracy asks.

"I'll be joining you as well," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, I know you think that I need medical support, but I'll be fine," Tracy says.

Ratchet says that he admires her confidence. He is afraid that something may happen that could cause her to have a panic attack. Also, the medic mentions that her uncle taught him how to help her calm down if she were to have one. Tracy wasn't in the mood to argue, so she lets out a long sigh of defeat. Optimus, Wheeljack Arcee, and Ratchet turn off their holoforms and follow Tracy as she walks to the room where she wanted the therapy to take place.

Arcee goes to the middle of the room and transforms into her vehicle mode. She turns on her holoform, and it stands next to the bike. Tracy slowly walks over to her. Then explains that for now she wants to sit on the bike and when she feels like she is ready, she'll move back to let her sit down to be the driver. Tracy also mentions by the end of these sessions; she wants to be able to ride to her uncle's house and back to the base as a passenger, not the driver.

Arcee's POV

I watch Tracy's hands begin to shake as she slowly sits down. Five minutes later, I watch her slowly move back as she takes her hands off the handlebars. Then she looks over at my holoform and nods. I sit down then adjust the side mirror to see Tracy inch closer and put her arms around my waist. I knew she would be nervous, but I didn't think I'd be able to feel Tracy's heart thumping inside her chest.

As she slowly closes her eyes and a few seconds later, sweat begins to run down her face. Then her body starts to tremble.

Normal POV

Inside Tracy's mind, she is back as a passenger on her Aunt's motorcycle. Her Aunt tells her for the fifth time about how proud she is of her niece. Then Mary starts to pull out of the parking lot to leave the school. Back in reality, Acree sees tears begin to build up in her eyes when the image of a red car speeding down the road at them starts to replay inside of her head. A few seconds later, as all the sounds she hears from the accident echo in her brain, the squealing tires, and the crunching as the car hits the bike. With tears streaming down her face when the sounds her Aunt Mary screaming out in pain as her back slams against the guardrail. Tracy quickly pulls her arms away as her eyes dart open, and she stumbles back then starts to fall off the back of the motorcycle. Ratchet runs up and catches her in the palm of his hands. He carefully places her down on the floor. Tracy calms herself down enough to pulls her knees into her chest, places her chin on top of her knees as the tears continue to stream down her face.

Meanwhile, with the rangers, Keeper is walking back over to the group.

"Keeper, what happened?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, why was Tracy avoiding us before she left," Knockout adds.

Keeper tells the group everything that Tracy just said before she ran out. She believes that she was right all along the silver energem picked the wrong person to bond with, that she is nothing but a fool and should stop being tricked by false first impressions. Also, she should stop believing that everyone has some good somewhere inside them and hoping that they'll decide to make the right choice, in the end, to let their good side come out.

"Why does she want to stop believing that everyone has good somewhere inside them," Knockout says.

"Tracy said that it is a flaw within her that she needs to fix," Keeper says.

"Why would Tracy think that is a flaw?" Chase asks.

"I'm not sure Chase," Keeper replies.


	10. Tracy pours her heart out

Normal POV

After Ratchet calmed Tracy down, she decided to continue with the therapy session. It went on for twenty minutes. Then the group leaves the room. Tracy sat down on the couch. She slowly takes her phone out of her pocket signs into her Facebook and nervously taps on the section that allows her to post something to her feed. After letting out a shaky sigh, she starts to type.

I usually don't post anything personal on my Facebook, but I feel like its something I need to get off my chest. I'm sure that all of my family and friends are aware of the horrible motorcycle accident that happened right as My Aunt and I were leaving my high school graduation ceremony. All of the physical injuries I sustained from the crash have healed. A month after my doctor diagnosed me with PTSD. I'm doing my best to deal with the nightmares and flashbacks the best that I can. Now I know that there is nothing I can do to fix the hole in my heart caused by my Aunt's death. She was like a second mom to me. The only thing I want is for the driver of the car that hit us to get the punishment he or she deserves. I'm not sure if the person still can be prosecuted and sent to jail or not. If the driver can't, I hope their license gets cut up. I want to prevent another family from being hurt the same way mine was, so if anyone who attended has any information that could help the authorities track down the driver. Please contact them. #JusticeforMaryBaker

Tracy's index finger hovers over the post button for a few seconds as she ponders whether posting this is a good idea. So, she closes her eyes and presses her finger on the screen as she opens them. Tracy logs out and puts her phone on the table.

Meanwhile, at the museum, the rangers, Knockout, and Savanna leave the base. Ashley and Bobby's phone notification alerts go off. They take their phones out of their pockets to see that Tracy posted something to Facebook.

"What's wrong, you two look like you've just seen a ghost," Chase says as he sees their faces turn white as the duo read Tracy's post.

"We're fine, Chase. Tracy just poured her heart out on her new post to Facebook. It's something that she doesn't normally do, especially on social media," Bobby says.

"What did she post," Riley asks.

"Her diagnosis of PTSD, and wanting the police to arrest the driver of the car that hit the motorcycle," Bobby says as he puts his phone back into his pocket, "Either way, we should get back to Jasper to talk to Tracy about what Savanna told us,"

"Bobby, you'll have to go by yourself. I'm going to the apartment complex to talk with our landlord to see if I can have him redo the lease agreement so that my name is the only one on it so she can go to college in Zander," Ashley says.

Bobby nods, then he and Knockout leave to head back to the Autobot base. Back with Tracy, she is standing on one of the seats inside The Jackhammer while Wheeljack runs a diagnostic check on the ship's systems.

"Wheeljack, I'm sorry about earlier when you had to see what happens when I have a flashback about the accident," Tracy apologizes.

"Trust me, partner, you don't have to apologize. I've seen a few of my fellow Wreckers who had a few flashbacks about the war seeing their partner's spark snuffed out right in front of them, trust me your panic attack was tame compared to their's," Wheeljack says.

"I know the therapy that I'm doing with Arcee will help me get over my fear of riding as a passenger. Even though I know, there is no cure for PTSD, but I did read an article online about a stellate Ganglion Block injection that could help with my flashbacks and nightmares." Tracy says.

"How is that going to help?" Wheeljack asks.

"It will sort of "reboot" my sympathetic nervous system so my brain would go back back to its pre-trauma state," Tracy says.

"What is your sympathetic nervous system?" Wheeljack asks.

"It controls my body's fight-or-flight response," Tracy says.

"I know this isn't something I should care about but are you ever going to tell Bobby how you feel," Wheeljack says quickly changing the subject,

"Wheeljack, I have no idea what you're even talking about," Tracy scoffs.

"Come on, Tracy. Even Arcee can tell that you like Bobby," Wheeljack says. "She even said that he could tell that he has feelings for you too," Wheeljack continues as he turns away from the screen.

"Wheeljack, I've even mentioned this to Ashley several times. Bobby and I can't be together. It could ruin the dynamics of the group, and I don't want to ruin my friendship with Bobby if we discover that the two of us dating won't work out," Tracy says.

"Wasn't there a friendship rule about the three of you being honest with each other," Wheeljack says.

"Fine, the next time I see him I'll tell Bobby that I've fallen in love - I mean that I like him as more than just a friend," Tracy says.

Wheeljack holds out his hand, and Tracy jumps onto it. He places her on his shoulder then heads back to the base. As Wheeljack enters the main room, Tracy feels her heart shatter into several small pieces when she sees Knockout holding Bobby in his hands. Bobby has several cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Ratchet did notice that Knockout did try to do some first aid seeing the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around the upper part of Bobby's right arm.

"Knockout, why didn't you or Bobby call for help if there was an attack," Tracy snaps.

"There wasn't time Vivix and Vehicons ambushed us," Knockout explains.

Ratchet motions for Knockout to follow him to the medical bay, ten minutes later, Knockout and Ratchet come out of the medical bay. Wheeljack sets Tracy down on the floor. She runs over to be by her best friend's side. Ratchet wants to stop Tracy, but Wheeljack places his hand on his shoulder. Ratchet looks over at him, "Doc, let her go," Wheeljack says. Ratchet growls when he hears the nickname Wheeljack has been instructed not to call him.

Tracy's POV

I run into the medical bay. I thought my heart shattered into pieces earlier when I first saw Bobby when Knockout returned. Now seeing him lying in the hospital bed and all the machines hooked up to him, I imagined that someone had just stomped on what's left of my heart grounding it into dust. I pull a chair up next to the bed and sit down next to him. I know this isn't the best place for me to admit to Bobby that I love him, so I hold his hand tightly while I wait for him to wake up.

 _If I hadn't let my emotions get the best of me - like usual. You wouldn't have gotten attacked. Now I might not get the chance to tell you how I feel. Please be okay. I've already lost one person I love this year. I can't lose another._

I'm not sure how much time has passed as I feel my eyes begin to feel heavy. I wheel the chair even closer so I can place my head on the bed to make myself as comfortable as I could. I must have been more wore out than I thought since it didn't take long for me to fall asleep after my head touches the bedsheet, and I feel the firmness of the mattress.

Normal POV

An hour later, Ratchet and Matias enter the medical bay to see Tracy still fast asleep, holding Bobby's hand. When Ratchet told him about what happened to Bobby, Matais knew that his niece wouldn't want to leave her best friend's side. He had brought a pillow and blanket for her to make Tracy's night more comfortable.

"You sure that we shouldn't wake her up?" Ratchet whispers.

"No, Ratchet, we're going to let her rest," Matias replies.

Ratchet carefully lifts Tracy's head so Matias can put the pillow down. When it is in place, Ratchet slowly lowers Tracy's head back down. Then Matias puts the blanket over her, and they leave, allowing them to have privacy if Bobby were to wake up soon. Two more hours pass by Bobby wakes up. As he sits up and looks to his right, a smile comes to his face seeing Tracy fast asleep next to him holding his hand. He squeezes Tracy's hand to signal to her that he's awake. Bobby watches Tracy's eyes flutter as she slowly opens them. She thought she was still dreaming as Bobby reaches over to wipe the sleep away from them.

"Hey, Tracy, thanks for staying by my side," Bobby says.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad that you're okay," Tracy says. "I know that this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I have something to tell you that I should have said back in seventh grade," Tracy continues.

"What is it," Bobby asks.

"I like you as more than just a friend," Tracy answers.

"How come you waited so long to tell me how you felt?" Bobby asks.

"I tried once before, remember the summer after eighth grade at the skate park?" Tracy answers.

"Yeah, so you were going to tell me, but my skateboard brothers showed up," Bobby says.

"Yeah, then I got incredibly nervous and ran away," Tracy says.

"Wait, did you teach yourself how to skateboard just to impress me," Bobby says.

"No, I thought skateboarding could be our thing because Ashley and I have our girls' day. So, if I knew how to skateboard, you and I would have something to talk about," Tracy says. "Also, I'd understand if you don't want to take this big step and just want things to stay the way we.." Tracy continues but gets cut off when Bobby leans in and kisses her.

Tracy was shocked at first because it happened so fast, but as the shock begins to fade away, she allows the moment to play out. As Bobby pulls away, Tracy feels like she's on cloud nine.

"So, this means you want to try to see if we can be a couple?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, and for the record, I realized that I'd fallen in love with you. The day of the accident when you were flying through the air, I felt my heart skip a beat before it split in half," Bobby replies.

Tracy stands up without letting go of Bobby's hand. Bobby moves over so she can sit down next to him. She sets her head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, sleep begins to take over the duo's bodies again. They drift back off to sleep happily, knowing that tomorrow will mark the first day of the new chapter of their lives as a couple.


	11. Tracy's act of youthful rebellion Part 1

Normal POV

Three days later, Tracy is sitting on the couch in the Autobot base watching TV. She got bored after finishing watching the last episode of her favorite show. Tracy turns off the tv and lays down. She slowly begins to drift off to sleep. When she wakes up, Wheeljack walks into the command center.

"In about an hour I'm headed off, the scanner on the Jackhammer found another energon mine," Wheeljack says.

"Awesome, I'm going with you to investigate," Tracy says, as she quickly gets up off the couch.

Tracy sprints down the stairs and goes over to Wheeljack. A few seconds later, Ratchet reaches down and picks up Tracy.

"Ratchet put me down," Tracy says.

"Sorry, but I'm just following your uncle orders," Ratchet says, as he puts her on his shoulder.

"What orders?" Tracy says.

"To not allow you to go out into the field to engage the Decepticons or any aliens that may attack Amber Beach," Ratchet says.

"So, my uncle wants to turn my back on my teammates and all of you just because I got shot by one trooper," Tracy snaps, folding her arms in anger.

"In your uncle's defense, my dear, you did almost die due to the chip I put in you breaking apart," Knockout says.

"Why am I being benched for something you chose to do Knockout, that doesn't seem fair," Tracy says.

"That may be, my dear, also you were exposed to dark energon combine with bee venom as well," Knockout adds.

"Again, why am I being blamed for something I had zero control over?" Tracy asks. "So, now my uncle has decided to stop treating me like an adult and reverted to treating me like I'm a child who needs a babysitter 24/7 even when I'm working at the museum in Amber Beach."

"Matias doesn't want you to fight anymore due to him fearing that you may not come back alive," Ratchet says.

"I know he loves me, Ratchet, but this is a little extreme. He won't let me go anywhere unless either Wheeljack or another member of Team Prime is with me," Tracy sighs. "He even called Ms. Morgan to make sure that only work as a cashier or give tours at the museum. He's become a helicopter uncle, and I thought my dad's worrying about me was bad,"

Ratchet and Knockout walk back to the lab. Ten minutes later, Ratchet had to leave to pick up Matias from work.

"Knockout, I'll be right back, Make sure Tracy stays put," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, I'm not Miko," Tracy snaps.

"Don't worry, I will," Knockout says, as he places a new slide underneath the microscope.

Tracy made up her mind to finally trade in her one act of youthful rebellion. She waits until Knockout went back into work mode then the young woman tiptoes out of the lab. After finding a small enough oxygen tank to fit into her backpack, she heads outside to the Jackhammer. Tracy is happy to see that Wheeljack hasn't left yet as the entrance ramp is still down. She quietly enters and leans up against the wall near where Wheeljack stored all his extra grenades. Then she waits for him to open it, once he turns around to put some more inside, climbs into it, and managed to wiggle down to the bottom as the lid closed.

 _Scrap, I thought I turn off my dino com and put my phone on silent._ Tracy thinks as both of her communication deceives, alerts sounds go off in her jacket pocket.

Tracy quickly takes them out of her pocket and turns the devices off. She starts to feel dizzy as the young woman begins to run out of air. After her fingers shake, trying to unzip her backpack, Tracy opens it and finds enough strength to place the mask up to nose before she passed out. Wheeljack turns on the autopilot and gets out of the driver's seat. He opens the lid and starts to take out all the grenades then picks up Tracy, placing her on the passenger seat. He activates his holoform. It jumps up onto it, puts the mask onto Tracy's faces. Wheeljack's spark rate returns to normal, watching his partner's eyes flutter as he hears her breathing normally again. After a few minutes, she sits up, and Wheeljack deactivates his holoform. Tracy takes off the mask and looks over at him.

"Tracy, I'm impressed that you were able to fit inside there, but why did you risk suffocating yourself. Did you forget that humans need to breathe? Wheeljack says.

"No, I didn't forget, Wheeljack. That's why I brought the oxygen tank with me," Tracy says.

"Why did you come, anyway? I thought your uncle ordered you to stay back at the base?" Wheeljack says.

" I know Wheeljack, but I want to help Team Prime and the rangers fight Snide or Megatron, but I can't do that if I'm confined to base or to just working at the museum," Tracy says.

"I didn't think you had it in you to do something so reckless and not to mention be so rebellious," Wheeljack smirks.

Optimus' POV

I walk into the lab. Ratchet and Knockout are working on the synthetic energon formula.

"Have either of you seen Tracy?"

"She was sitting right up there," Knockout out say.s looking up from the microscope.

"Knockout when I left to pick up Matias, I asked you to watch her," Ratchet snaps when he doesn't see Tracy standing on the landing near the lab.

"Relax, Ratchet, I'm sure she is just watching tv again," Knockout replies.

"She isn't. I just looked for her there," Optimus says. "I went to see if she with Arcee, but she wasn't with her either,"

"Wait, is Patricia doing some In vivo exposure therapy with Arcee to get over her fear of riding on the back of a motorcycle, that's great," Matias beams, looking up from the notebook.

"By the Allspark, I shouldn't have mentioned it,"

"Wait, was Patricia trying to surprise me by riding up to my house?" Matias asks.

"Yes, but now that you know her surprise is ruined now," Ratchet says.

"I'll try my best to forget you mentioned it to me, Optimus. Have you contacted Bobby or Ashley to see if Patricia left to see if they needed her to help out at the museum?" Matias asks.

"I did, and they haven't seen Tracy, either,"

"Do you think she stowed away on Wheeljack's ship?" Ratchet asks.

"Patricia isn't the rebellious type, Ratchet. I'm sure all of you have learned that about her personality by now," Matias says.

"Yes, but are aware that she's become slightly aggravated that you've become too overprotective of her like her father was after she returned to Amber Beach after being gone for two weeks," Ratchet says.

"Ratchet, I've noticed that, but I'm sure Patricia knows that I don't want to lose her. I've already lost my wife this year. I'm not even sure how I'd explain everything to my brother and his wife if Patricia died because of her assisting to battle the Decepticons," Matias says. "Besides, Patricia has already come to death twice, I don't want to her to tip the hands fate for the third time," Matias says.

Normal POV

Wheeljack sits back down on the driver's seat, deactivates the autopilot.

"Wheeljack, you aren't going to turn back and force me to stay at the base, are you?" Tracy asks.

"No, I'm not, we're almost there. Plus, it would use too much energon to fly back." Wheeljack says.

"So, what's the plan?" Tracy asks.

"First, I'm going to need you to sneak in there and scope things out for me. Can I borrow your phone for a second so I can link up the camera to the monitors?" Wheeljack says.

Tracy nods, and once he finished, she heads outside, then quietly sneaks into the mine. Little did they know that one of Snide's aliens is hiding behind one of the boulders inside the cave waiting to shot Tracy with its special weapon that will change her into something that will shock Team Prime and the rangers to the core.

Wheeljack's POV

"Wheeljack, why do I have a feeling that this is trap considering I there are no troopers here," Tracy says as I see no Decepticons appears on the screen as she sneaks around the inside of the cavern.

"This isn't a trap Silver Ranger is an ambush, vivix attack," an alien says.

Tracy quickly stuffs her phone into her pocket. All I hear is her shooting her morpher to keep the vivix at bay. I get out of my chair and sprint outside. As I get inside, all I see is a cybertronian lying unconscious on the cave floor. I go over to her. I notice that her Autobot insignia is silver. She has a build similar to Arcee but Knockout's paint job. Her vehicle mode appears to be a jet.


	12. Tracy's act of youthful rebellion Part 2

Normal POV

Ratchet exits the portal and walks over to Wheeljack. Before he scans the cybertronian in front of him, he sets the medical kit on the cave floor.

"Wheeljack, why is my scan picking up traces of Tracy's DNA as well as her energems energy signature?" Ratchet asks as he closes the scanner.

"I might have discovered that Tracy decided to stowaway aboard the Jackhammer," Wheeljack says.

"Why didn't you contact the base once you found out," Ratchet snaps.

"Doc, we were outside of communications range when I found out," Wheeljack says.

A few seconds later, Tracy wakes up and moves her left hand until it was in front of her face. The bots are amazed that she wasn't in shock, noticing her new appearance. The femme quickly stands up and activates her blaster. Then she points her weapon at them.

"Take it easy, partner," Wheeljack says, holding up his hands to keep her from shooting it.

"Tracy, you need to come back to the base so we can turn you back into your human form," Ratchet says, as he slowly approaches her.

"What do you mean, Autobot, I was forged on Cybertronian several years before the war broke out. My carrier and sire sent me away, and I fended for myself once my pod landed on this planet," Tracy says.

"You were born on Earth. Whoever did this to you used synth-en on you and its beginning to affect your brain," Ratchet says, as he noticed her optics are green instead of energon blue.

"Stop spitting out lies, Autobot," Tracy snaps, as she shoots her blaster.

Wheeljack pushes Ratchet out of the way before the blast hit the medic's spark chamber. Tracy sprints out of the cave. The Autobots brush themselves off as they stand up. Ratchet thanks Wheeljack for saving him. Then the medic takes a canister out of the medical kit.

"What's in that container, doc?" Wheeljack asks.

"This is a liquid form of what I use to put bots into stasis," Ratchet says.

"Why are you putting that into my arm?" Wheeljack asks as Ratchet puts a needle into the Wrecker's arm.

"Because, we need to put her into stasis before our robot in disguise status is compromised, or she hurts herself," Ratchet says.

Ratchet's POV

Wheeljack and I run out of the cave to see Tracy is about to board Wheeljack's ship.

"Tracy, stop," I shout.

She turns around, and I see Wheeljack is hesitant to shoot her. I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks over at me. I nod, then he turns his head before I hear him whisper an apology to Tracy then shoots his blaster. Tracy flips out of the way, and she turns into a jet.

"Tracy isn't my name, Autobot. It's Airburner," Tracy says as she starts to fly away.

Tracy plummets to the ground when one of Wheeljack's blasts hits the turbine on her left wing. A second one hit her in the shoulder as she changes back in her robot form before she lands. We run over to her, and Tracy crawls over to a tree. She slowly stands up, but the medicine is beginning to take effect as she starts to struggle to keep her optics online.

"It is safe to take her back to the Jackhammer?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, but let me close the gash on her arm to prevent her from losing anymore energon," I reply as I turn my right hand into a welder.

"But, most of the energon that is leaking from her arm is the bad kind, isn't it?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, but her life could be in danger if she loses anymore due to her build," I say.

"You mean because she is thinner than Arcee she could go offline if she loses any more energon," Wheeljack says.

I nod, finishing up closing her injury. Wheeljack picks her up, and we go back to his ship. I get my medical kit from the cave before I board. Wheeljack activates the autopilot, and we go back to the base.

Wheeljack's POV

"Hey, Wheeljack, who is that super attractive femee Ratchet is helping? Smokescreen asks as I walk into the command center.

"I have to agree with your observation, Smokescreen, the femee is attractive. I haven't seen many Autobots that picked an aircraft as their vehicle mode," Knockout adds.

"Calm down, you two, that femee is Tracy," I snap.

"What," They gasps.

We hear the ground bridge open and look over towards it to see Bulkhead and Optimus come out. Bulk is carrying an unconscious mech in his arms. The mech has a massive gash on his arm.

"Knockout, where is Ratchet, Bobby needs medical attention," Bulk says.

"How did he get turned into a Cybertronian?" Smokescreen asks.

"He can tell us later. Bobby could go offline if he losses anymore energon," Knockout says.

Ratchet's POV

I turn around to see Knockout and Bulkhead rush into the medical bay.

"Ratchet, who is that Femme?" Bulkhead asks.

"Bulkhead, I'll answer your question, once you put the mech in your arms on the other berth so I can help him," I reply.

Knockout attaches a drip to the mech's chest while I use my welder to close the gash on his arm.

"That femee is Tracy," I say, "The mech I'm helping is Bobby, am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Knockout asks.

"His Autobot insignia is orange, and my scanner picked up traces of Bobby's DNA," I reply as I close my scanner.

"We need to warn the other Rangers about the alien that attacked us," Bulkhead says.


End file.
